A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-proof structure, more specifically the present invention relates to a spinning reel having a water-proof structure that prevents liquid from entering a reel main body of the spinning reel.
B. Description of the Background Art
A spinning reel generally includes a reel main body having a complex combination of mechanisms disposed therein. A rotor is disposed at a front portion of the reel main body and is rotatably supported by the reel main body. A spool is supported on the reel main body, with portions of the rotor extending radially outwardly from the spool such that a fishline may be wound by movement of the rotor around a fishline receiving portion of the spool. The spool is disposed on a front portion of the rotor and supported by the reel main body such that the spool may undergo oscillations back and forth along an axis of rotation of the rotor. A handle is rotatably supported on a side of the reel main body. Within the reel main body are the following: a rotation transmission mechanism for rotating the rotor about the spool, an oscillating mechanism for causing the spool to oscillate along the rotor's axis of rotation, and a control device that prevents reverse rotation of the rotor.
The rotation transmission mechanism includes a master gear shaft, a master gear fixed to the master gear shaft, and a pinion gear. The master gear shaft is supported in the reel main body and extends laterally between opposite sides of the reel main body (left and right sides of the reel main body). The master gear is disposed within the reel main body. The pinion gear has gear teeth engaged with corresponding gear teeth formed on the master gear. The rotor is fixedly coupled to an end of the pinion gear for rotation therewith.
The oscillating mechanism includes, for instance, an intermediate gear, a threaded shaft, a slider, and a sliding guide. The intermediate gear is coupled with the pinion gear for rotation in response to rotation of the pinion gear. The threaded shaft is disposed parallel to a spool shaft, with the intermediate gear coupled to one end thereof. The slider is engaged with the threaded shaft via the sliding guide such that the slider moves in response to rotation of the threaded shaft. The spool shaft is axially coupled to the slider such that the spool shaft oscillates back and forth with the slider.
Grease is applied to each of the above mentioned moving members to reduce friction, whereby members move more efficiently.
The reverse rotation prevention mechanism is located toward a front portion of the reel main body. One end of the spool shaft and an end of the pinion gear extend out of the front of the reel main body through a bore in the reel main body such that the spool and the rotor may be supported thereon, respectively. Ends of the master gear shaft extend out of bores in the opposite sides of the reel main body such that the handle may be attached to the master gear shaft from either of the two opposite ends of the master gear shaft.
As described above, many moveable members such as the spool shaft, the master gear shaft, and the pinion gear extend out from the reel main body through bores. The bores are formed such that there are gaps between the bores and the moveable members that pass through the bores to allow smooth movement of the moveable members. There are also gaps between the reel main body and stationary members such as the reverse rotation prevention mechanism.
It is possible for liquid such as water to enter the reel main body through the gaps between the bores and the moveable members, and between the stationary members and the reel main body. When the reel main body is being cleaned, it is also possible for water and/or detergent to enter the reel main body. The grease applied to the conventional moveable members has been relatively highly viscous and durable and usually continues to provide lubrication even when liquid enters inside the reel main body from the gaps.